


Eyes are the Windows to the Soul

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Discord: Poulécriture, M/M, No Dialogue, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Translation, author : Stormlight
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Dans un monde où nos yeux ont une part de notre âme-soeur en eux jusqu'à ce que les deux personnes se voient pour la première fois, Akashi Seijuurou et Furihata Kouki étaient destinés à se rencontrer.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 7
Collections: Poulécriture





	Eyes are the Windows to the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eyes are the Windows to the Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956677) by [Stormlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlight/pseuds/Stormlight). 



Furihata Kouki avait peur.

Bon d'accord, il avait très souvent peur, mais cette fois-ci il était terrifié. Et il ne s'en était rendu compte que des heures plus tard.

Le bord des iris des gens était de la couleur des yeux de leur âme-sœur. Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient pour la première fois, la couleur s'estompait et se dirigeait vers leurs poignets et le nom de leur âme-sœur s'inscrivait sur leur poignet de cette même couleur. Puis leurs yeux ne gardaient que leur propre couleur.

Ce n'était pas encore arrivé à Furihata, ce qui était normal puisqu'il n'était qu'au collège. Cependant, ce qu'il n'aimait pas était la façon dont les gens avaient tendance à avoir peur de lui lorsqu'ils le rencontraient à cause de l'impression qu'ils avaient en voyant le rouge dans ses yeux, en voyant la partie qui reflétait son âme-sœur. Un regard calculateur, disaient-ils.

Ce jour-là était plutôt inhabituel. Alors qu'il rentrait de l'école, tous ceux qu'ils croisaient du regard le fixaient, stupéfaits. Une chose qui lui faisait peur étant donné qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir d'étrange. Une fois rentré, il alla juste dans sa chambre, essayant d'oublier les regards des passants.

Il était seul chez lui, ses parents travaillant encore, lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain et sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Un de ses yeux étaient maintenant entouré de doré.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou était absolu.

Personne n'osait le défiait. Certains osaient, pensant qu'il les laisserait faire à cause de la douceur que dégageaient la leur marron dans ses yeux. Ils avaient tort. Le jour où il rencontrerait son âme-sœur serait le jour où il se débarrasserait de cette faiblesse qui faisait que les autres le défiaient. Parce que c'était ce qu'Akashi savait. Avoir une âme-soeur rendait les gens faibles, et l'Empereur ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des faiblesses.

* * *

Ce fut un choc pour beaucoup d'entre eux lorsque le premier jour d'entraînement, Kuroko et Kagami se rencontrèrent et découvrirent qu'ils étaient âme-soeur. Même si plus tard, lorsque Kagami l'accepta enfin, il y eut quelques problèmes quand Momoi se présenta comme la petite-amie de Kuroko.

Ce que Furihata ne comprenait pas était non seulement la façon dont Kuroko l'avait regardé lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais Momoi aussi. Il était moyen, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'attarder sur son apparence, alors pourquoi n'arrêtaient-ils pas de lui jeter des regards incrédules lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu pour la première fois ?

Il ne comprit pas jusqu'au jour où la Winter Cup débuta.

Furihata fit ce que la coach lui avait dit. Il accompagna Kuroko au rendez-vous des membres de la Génération des Miracles. Il tremblait tellement il était intimidé par l'aura des joueurs autour de lui.

Puis il arriva. Le moment qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Les yeux de Furihata rencontrèrent ceux de Akashi et vit la pointe de marron s'effacer de ses yeux rouges et ors. Il releva la manche de sa veste et fut choqué de voir, d'une écriture rouge et or impeccable, le nom du garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Akashi Seijuurou.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
